Question: ${ 9.4 \times 2 = {?}} $
${9}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.4}\times {2}= {0.8}$ ${8}$ ${9}\times {2}= {18}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ $\text{The top number has 1 digit to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 1 + 0 = 1 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 9.4 \times 2 = 18.8} $